falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Limbo Enderman
Although it has only made one appearance, the Limbo Enderman is a very notable Enderman, as it was part of the chain of events setting into motion the story of FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits. Nothing is known about it except that it is the "Master of Limbo," and therefore sends dead MineCraftians to either the Nether or what is presumably the Heavenly counterpart to it. Behavior When the Limbo Enderman meets Falkuz, it doesn't say anything. Upon being asked who it is, a sign appears in front of it stating that it's the Master of Limbo. It seems to not enjoy talking to the people it must send away for some reason, but it communicates with them to some extent as shown in this example. When Falkuz figures out how to escape and then gets returned to Limbo, the Limbo Enderman has already left, and Limbo is slowly burning up. The Enderman has apparently left a Nether portal behind, however, and Falkuz talked about this in a "Secret Q&A." According to his answer, the Limbo Enderman only uses a single Nether portal, and, presumably, a single "Heaven" portal, to send the dead to their destination. History In Episode 1 of The Spider Spirits, Dessie gets out of his cage with the help of the series' namesake and kills Falkuz. Falkuz is taken to Limbo, which, at the moment, is a small room with the Limbo Enderman standing behind a desk. The room has a blue ceiling and walls meant to represent the sky, and the floor is blue as well, with a few white cloud shapes. Falkuz tries to get answers from the Enderman as to what's going on, but it only responds by creating a sign out of nowhere that reads "I am the Master of Limbo." Falkuz suddenly gets the idea to attempt to destroy the block underneath him so he can fall back into the world. He lands in the Overworld and returns to the Creepy Room, looking inside Dessie's cage to find that he's not inside. Suddenly Falkuz finds himself inside the cage as the Spider Spirits' true forms taunt him from outside. He manages to make a hole in the bars, but finds himself unable to harm the spiders at all and is killed again. He suddenly returns to Limbo, where the room is burning and the Limbo Enderman is nowhere to be seen. He notices that he has a Flint and Steel in his inventory, called the "Fate Decider," and there's a portal on the wall. He uses the Fate Decider to retreat to the Nether and save himself from the fire, and this begins his journey in the Nether. HeavEnd Theories Some speculate that, as there is no actual mention of the Aether from the Limbo Enderman itself at any point, the "other option" is actually the place the Endermen see as Heaven: The End. This leads to further theories that Endermen are the spirits of the dead (although there is no explanation as to why they attack the living) or that the Endermen that are in the End have already died in the Overworld and the Ender Dragon is their god or a watcher/guardian of some sort. References